This application relates generally to systems and methods for customer notification. More specifically, this application relates to automated notification of holders of suspect financial accounts and instruments.
Financial institutions around the world offer a variety of financial instruments to their account holders. These instruments include investment and retirement accounts, savings and checking accounts, debit and credit card accounts, and many others. Often, a financial institution desires, or is required, to notify consumers of information relevant to their accounts. To accomplish that goal, the institution may execute a notification campaign.
Traditionally, financial institutions handle these notification campaigns with mailings or live operator calls to affected or potentially affected customers. However, executing a notification campaign in this way can be difficult and expensive for a number of different reasons, including the following. First, the affected or potentially affected customers may experience a variety of balances, credit limits, reward programs, financial histories, spending patterns, ages, and other characteristics and needs. Second, financial institutions may require or desire that the notification campaigns be tailored to specific customers, customer profiles, or in other ways. Third, the inherent limitations of operators, the postal service, and other logistical considerations can delay notification of consumers or introduce errors into the campaign, sometimes to the detriment of intended or unintended recipients.
The result of these and other reasons is that the typical execution of notification campaigns is unsatisfactory. Thus, it is desirable to have a mechanism that would permit financial institutions to execute these notification campaigns rapidly, efficiently, accurately, and cost-effectively.